Bonding time
by SweetAugustChild
Summary: A one-shot in which Thranduil and Legolas decide to finally act like father and son, but it's not as easy as one might think it should be... It takes a lot of tries.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that this story is about. All rights belong to the owners.

When the guards told him that Legolas just got back from the forest Thranduil was sitting in his throne thinking what to get Legolas' for his 500th birthday. It wasn't supposed to be that hard or so Thranduil thought, but it was. He loved his son dearly, but because they grew apart after his wife's death he didn't know much about the price of Mirkwood and that was driving him insane. Legolas birthday's date was nearing really fast and he was still in pitch dark with no rays of sunshine or maybe he was just overly dramatic.

"Father, guards told me you wanted to see me." Thranduil was snatched from the blackness of his thoughts by the person who made them like that. "Yes indeed, my son. I wanted to ask you about those spiders, are they still active and attacking our lands? But seeing you like that" he inspected his son's appearance: hair all messy, bits of spider webs still dangling on his clothes, the named clothes ripped in some places "I deduce that they are, aren't they?" he squinted his eyes at his always perfect looking (except for now of course) son which nodded and said a quick "Yes" he looked at his father, he knew he wanted to tell him something, but Thranduil sat still and silent. "Can I go to my chambers, father? Or do you need me for something else?" Legolas asked hoping that Thranduil would speak, but his wish was not granted when the king dismissed him.

When Legolas left his throne room Thranduil sighted, he wanted to talk with his son about his upcoming birthday, about his day, even about his mother, but he couldn't, not now... First he needed to figure out what to give him.

Days past quickly for both of them. Thranduil's mind was always clouded with ideas for presents, Legolas' with his father's weird behaviour. When only a couple of days were left till the big day Thranduil asked Legolas to meet him in the garden for a long needed talk.

They were taking about his mother, the queen of Mirkwood, about spider attacks and about less serious things like: how roses were blooming really nice this year when Thranduil finally lost his composure of a know-all and asked Legolas about his birthday wish.

Now understanding what was occupying his father's mind Legolas smiled, who would've thought that Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood, was such a failure at something this easy? "Oh Ada, you don't need to get me anything. I just want us go be a family again, without the formalities. It would be nice to know each other better." Legolas looked at his father who looked touched by his son's words and yet displeased by them. He tried to say something, but he just couldn't, he didn't want to look stupid for being so emotional about it, but he didn't want to shoo his son away if he accidentally acted like an asshole. So he stayed silent.

Legolas had no intension to be like his father though. So he started babbling about the stars that shined really brightly that day, about his dream of white doves flying in the sky and that he thought it was a sign of peace after all this time and lastly he talked about his birthday which was the only topic that Thranduil was honestly interested. Of course the dream was interesting too, but he wasn't in the mood for debates. He had his own explanation about the doves and it didn't mean peace. For him it meant hurricane (in his bed or his pants), but Legolas was better not knowing how twisted his father's mind actually was.

"No really Las, what do you want for your birthday? We haven't celebrated it in forever so it's just normal that I want to give you something" Thranduil was losing his cool. The inner screams of what to get or do were tearing him apart and he didn't like that feeling. He was used to be always in control, to have a clear mind, but now… he felt vulnerable. Legolas, on the other hand, was happy. He couldn't really remember the last time Thranduil called him Las and the look on his face was priceless. Like a lost puppy.

He couldn't contain his laugh for any longer so he laughed like there was no tomorrow. Thranduil was shocked to see him so careless, but a gentle smile adorned his face. His little boy was back. And truly back, not just came back from the forest back. He was finally opening up and Thranduil felt that he's even happier that Legolas right now, which seemed impossible just by looking at him with tears of laughter in his eyes.

When Legolas finally stopped and wiped his eyes he looked at his father hoping he's not mad because of his outburst, but the only thing he saw was softness in his eyes and a lovable smile tugged on his lips. "I'm sorry for my loudness, my king. It wasn't royalty-like of me to behave like that." He apologised just to be sure it wasn't just a perfect act of Thranduil's, but what surprised him to no end was Thranduil laughing silently. "Legolas, it's ok. Now we're not a king and a prince." He smiled gently "Now we're father and son." Thranduil saw as Legolas' eyes shined with that childish happiness which surprised him. For a man to be so careless and childish and so mature at the same time was rare. "Let's enjoy the nice evening for a while and head back to the castle." Thranduil said enjoying his son's company. Even if he didn't say much now, he just was happy. Really really happy.

 ***Legolas' birthday***

It was still dark in the palace when a man tiptoeing somewhere could be seen. He looked perfect for such earliness and he carried a small cake in a shape of a leaf. Yeah you probably already guessed it. It was Thranduil. He really wanted to surprise his son, even if that seemed childish.

He opened the door of the prince's chambers and saw the birthday boy *ehem* man sleeping soundly in his huge bed looking like an oversized baby. He giggled slightly it surely was a funny sight, but funny or not he needed to surprise him.

"Happy birthday, son!" Thranduil yelled to Legolas startling him so much that Legolas actually jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor looking like a scared puppy, which made Thranduil laugh.

"It's not funny father" Legolas muttered and looked annoyed. This look made him look few centuries younger than he actually was and Thranduil found that endearing. "But thank you for actually congratulating me. I really like the cake" he smiled and pointed at the cake that should've represented him in a plant (plant's part) form. Thranduil nearly smashed the cake is his face while saying he should make a wish before the candles ceased to burn.

Legolas leaned forward to be right in front of the candles and breathed in 'I wish to spend more time with ada' he thought and blew them out. He looked at his father which looked like he knew exactly what his wish was about. "Now Legolas get dressed" he ordered in a soft tone "and I will comb and braid your hair. Do you remember how much you liked it?" he asked with longing very audible in his voice. "Yes ada, I remember. I won't take long" he promised and disappeared in his bathroom.

After about 15 minutes Legolas walked out and immediately sat on his chair in front of the mirror. Thranduil walked behind him and took the comb. Brushing Legolas long, soft hair was relaxing and neither of them talked, but the silence was comfortable. Soon they started remembering how Legolas wouldn't sit still while his mother or father would braid his hair or how he would purposely mess it up just to have this peaceful moment with his parents.

"Ada, do you remember the last time you braided my hair?" Legolas asked and saw Thranduil smiling sadly "Oh yes, Las, it was the day when your mother died… and now I'm doing it again. Thank God it's a happy moment unlike the last time." Legolas nodded and Thranduil finally started braiding. God braiding his hair was hard. It was so long and thick. Thranduil sighed and braced himself for the job that'll probably last for an hour. The only good thing was that he could use it to learn more about his only son.

Thranduil braided Legolas' hair. Legolas sat on his cushioned chair. They both talked about things they didn't know about each other. Such as Thranduil meeting a human girl that he fell in love with and how that didn't work out just because he was a total dick and he loved his wife too dearly (Legolas wasn't surprised at all, but when Thranduil said that he named an entire new species of pigeons after her that was what shocked him. After this he realized the strength of his father's love for both of the women.)

Legolas told his father what he really felt for Tauriel. His feelings shocked Thranduil because he was sure Legolas loved the elven, but apparently he was just overprotective of her. That was a big surprise. And being the nosy dad that Thranduil was he couldn't live normally without knowing if Legolas had a mistress or maybe a love interest. Legolas' answer was short and it smacked him right in the face "No". It was possible that Legolas lied to him, but he still was glum. He wanted a grandchild and Legolas wasn't planning to have one apparently. That made him question Legolas' knowledge about some things.

"Legolas, I wanted to ask you, how much do you know about… our marriage and… family's name's continuation?" Thranduil wanted to curse for stuttering, but it was awkward and his son's pure blue eyes staring right into his weren't helping at all.

"Not much Ada. My teacher didn't say much about it and when I wanted to know more he said that you should be the one to tell me." Legolas answered and Thranduil was oddly relieved. Now he knew why Legolas wasn't interested in marriage. What Thranduil didn't know was that Legolas knew everything and was terribly amused by his father's stuttering. "Do you want to learn more about it?" Thranduil asked Legolas who looked like a baby and he nodded.

"Few centuries before I was born there was a law made that said that if you wanted to marry someone you just needed to… go to bed with them and play some games there. The law still exists and it's how I got married, how my father got married, how my father's father got married etc. this law still exists and you will marry in the same way." Thranduil tried his best to say it without using the word and he saw how confused Legolas was. There was no turning back now. "These games are called love-making or sex if you're using the new slang." Thranduil tried to sound cool, but he failed so badly that Legolas wanted to do nothing but laugh. "You need to deeply love your partner to do it and you can't go back after you do it." That was the old-school Thranduil and Legolas actually started to giggle. He knew there was a way to go back, the only one who didn't knew was Thranduil and that was lame. "Sex happens when a female and a male…ehem… feel desire for each other. They take their clothes off and…" Thranduil was blushing like crazy. He could've sworn the temperature in the room was shooting to abnormal heights and then Legolas started laughing. And Thranduil was just standing there. Shocked with an expressionless face.

"What does your laughter mean, Legolas?" he demanded when his son stopped laughing. "It means father, that I know it all, but your stuttering and red face was a sight worth seeing." He said with a straight face seeing how Thranduil's face changed from pissed to angry to shocked, but he settled for a smirk.

"So my baby boy knows about everything, huh? How many women have you bedded?" he smirked again now watching as Legolas blushed 'Oh the sweet revenge' he thought. "I think about 10 or 11, Ada." Legolas answered shamelessly. "Just like your father, huh? I'm proud of you son." Thranduil shrugged and finished the braid.

"Here son, it's all done." He announced giving his son another mirror to look at his masterpiece. He did an entirely new one just for this occasion. "Wow, Ada, it's perfect! Thank you!" Legolas squealed like a girl. "What will we do now, Ada?" Legolas asked trying to mask his scream. "Where do you want to go, my son?" Thranduil asked and saw how Legolas eye sparkled. "Ok dad, well go for a walk. We need it to finish our bonding time" Legolas decided and walked out of his chamber happily chatting with his bellowed Ada.

And they lived happily ever after

 **The end!**

(A/N) I wrote this fanfiction for a friend, so that's why doves and pigeons are involved. I'm sorry if that confused you while reading it. If you have any further questions feel free to message me. And of course, criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
